Final Fantasy XI: A Shantotto Ascension - The Legend Torn, Her Empire Born
Final Fantasy XI: A Shantotto Ascension - The Legend Torn, Her Empire Born is the third add-on scenario released for Final Fantasy XI. It was originally sold online for $9.99 (¥980 / €9.99 / £7.99) and could only be downloaded through the PlayOnline network. It is now also available on disc in the Ultimate Collection of Final Fantasy XI. Like the previous two add-on scenarios, it focuses on exploring the story of Final Fantasy XI and does not add new locations or jobs. Players must have Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart installed before they can access A Shantotto Ascension. Service for A Shantotto Ascension commenced on November 10, 2009 (JST). New additions Missions Players must be level 10 and above to participate in the add-on scenario missions. Similar to missions from Final Fantasy XI: A Crystalline Prophecy - Ode of Life Bestowing and Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat - Evil in Small Doses, A Shantotto Ascension story missions may be repeated by players for rewards. Players who do not have progress in these missions or have yet to purchase the add-ons are still able to assist others in clearing them, but will not be awarded accordingly. A number of "key" key items are rewarded to players when attempting the missions for the first time, and also repeating them. The keys may be used to open a treasure coffer in the Tenshodo Headquarters in exchange for a variety of rewards including items, magic spell scrolls, augmented gear and exclusive pieces of body equipment. Gameplay systems *Repeatable/All-Access Missions *Tenshodo Treasure Coffer Characters The adventurer, who drives the storyline, there are a number of non-player characters that take on significant roles in the A Shantotto Ascension storyline. *'Shantotto' is an esteemed Black Mage from Windurst and the titular character for this scenario. Her experiments on a new field of magic trigger a chain of events that begin the story. *'Yoran-Oran' is a former Windurstian minister leading an investigation into the disappearance of Shantotto and the threat of Domina Shantotto and the Shantotto empire. *'Aldo', the leader of the Tenshodo, is drawn into the picture after learning of Domina Shantotto's attempt to assassinate him. He lends Tenshodo's support in getting to the bottom of the mystery surrounding Shantotto. *'Domina Shantotto' is the main antagonist of this scenario add-on. Together with her army of Tarutaru clones, she intends to claim Vana'diel in the name of the Shantotto empire. *'Belle Shantotto', also known as Original Shantotto, is a mysterious character purported to be the true Shantotto whose wickedness has been housed in Domina Shantotto. Story A Shantotto Ascension In Windurst, Principal Koru-Moru voices his concern over Doctor Shantotto's recent behavior to Yoran-Oran, feeling that something might go awry, but Yoran-Oran comforts him, calling him oversensitive. Over at Windurst Walls, Shantotto is working on a spell that opens a portal to another dimension. She makes a mistake in her calculations and an explosion goes off in her manor. In Horutoto Ruins, an army of Tarutaru clones, led by a mysterious Domina Shantotto, aim to stake their claim on Vana'diel in the name of the Shantotto empire. Domina Shantotto sends forth her minions to expand her empire. As the adventurer leaves Windurst, he receives a draft card inducting him into the Shantotto Empire as a special unit operative. He is to report to Qufim Island with a gift of tribute. When the adventurer arrives at Qufim with the gift, he is given a mission by Domina Shantotto to attach enchanted seals to the six protocrystals scattered across the land to amplify their power. At each protocrystal, the adventurer has to defeat its prime Avatar before the seal can be attached. After completing the mission, the adventurer receives a letter with an attached reward, commending his performance, and instructing him to assassinate Aldo of Tenshodo in Gustav Tunnel, where he has been lured to go to. On arriving at Gustav Tunnel, the adventurer is attacked by Aldo's overenthusiastic Tenshodo recruits Gorattz, Renfred and Bompupu. Afterwards, the adventurer meets with Aldo and explains the situation with the Shantotto Empire and her motive to assassinate him. Aldo decides to get to the bottom of this and returns to Jeuno to find out more. Back in Jeuno, Aldo's reconnaissance team returns with confirming reports and Yoran-Oran comes to explain what has happened. A teleportation mishap has resulted in the creation of a clone of Shantotto, Domina Shantotto, who is far more malicious than the original. He urges utmost secrecy to prevent public alarm, and states that a life-sized doll of the doctor has been placed at her manor in the meanwhile. Yoran-Oran's investigation reveals that the original doctor is being held captive in Ro'Maeve, and proposes to rescue her first. Yoran-Oran, Aldo and the adventurer set off for Ro'Maeve to look for her. The adventurer must defeat six monsters in the vicinity for luminous fragments to open an ensorcelled door that holds Shantotto prisoner. The Shantotto they encounter is not her usual self, and is overly polite. Aldo theorizes that Shantotto is acting this way as all her wickedness has been emptied out and housed within Domina Shantotto instead. Shantotto informs them that her evil alter-ego is hiding out at the Full Moon Fountain in Toraimarai Canal, and urges everyone to hurry there. Sisters in Arms At the Full Moon Fountain, the adventurer defeats eight Shantotto clones protecting Domina Shantotto. Aldo demands Domina Shantotto stop her plans, revealing they have original Shantotto on their side. Shantotto reveals that she has ambitions to rule in her Holy Shantotto Empire as well, much to everyone's shock, and the two Shantottos team up to achieve their dreams together. Domina Shantotto announces that her Shantottofication curse, a spell that transforms every being in Vana'diel to resemble her, is almost ready before teleporting away with Shantotto. With the help of Nanaa Mihgo, Yoran-Oran tracks the two Shantottos down to their hideout in the Sacrificial Chamber of the Temple of Uggalepih. The adventurer must gather ancient artifacts known as "Tablet of Hexes" to enter the hideout. Aldo, Yoran-Oran and the adventurer arrive at the chamber as the Shantottofication curse is ready for release and defeat the two Shantottos. Even in defeat, Domina Shantotto releases the curse, turning every being in Vana'diel into the likeness of Shantotto. The true Shantotto appears and excises the curse, turning everyone back to normal. The Shantotto whom everyone had thought the original, is actually another clone who christens herself Belle Shantotto. The real Shantotto explains that she devised a spell for interdimensional travel. She was transported to an alternate Vana'diel where she tried building an empire, but was unsuccessful. She conjectures that the Shantotto of the alternate dimension must have crossed over to Vana'diel at the same time, but was split into Domina and Belle Shantotto. Shantotto jokes that's if all three Shantottos banded together they could build an unstoppable empire, much to the grief of Yoran-Oran. She casts a spell, sending her split halves back to the dimension from which they came. Yoran-Oran chastises Shantotto for the field of magic she has dabbled in is too risky. He convinces her not to pursue it further. Before he can get her to claim responsibility, she vanishes. He concedes that what is past is past, but is thankful for the timely intervention by Aldo and the adventurer. In Windurst Walls, Koru-Moru visits Yoran-Oran again and mentions that Shantotto's recent behavior is odd, sending him in shock. It seems she is up to no good again. Music A Shantotto Ascension adds one new track, "Feast of the Ladies", which is used for the final battlefield mission as well as the trailer for the scenario add-on. For all other battlefields relating to this add-on, the music used is in accordance with the areas they are found in. As all the battles take place in Rise of the Zilart areas, they utilize tracks from that expansion. Gallery FFXI A Shantotto Ascension Artwork.jpg|Artwork for A Shantotto Ascension. ru:Final Fantasy XI: A Shantotto Ascension - The Legend Torn, Her Empire Born de:Final Fantasy XI: Das Schisma der Shantotto pt-br:Final Fantasy XI: A Shantotto Ascension - The Legend Torn, Her Empire Born 8